


Filha minha

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No primeiro momento, a Dag não queria saber daquela criança.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filha minha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daughter of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787318) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando o bebê nasceu, não era o perfeito exemplar de homem que Joe desejava, mas ela ainda assim não queria a segurar. As Vuvalini prometeram que iriam ajudar, tão desejosas de ter uma criança de novo e recuperar seu propósito de serem as muitas mães. Elas lhe disseram que uma filha era a maior bênção que poderia ganhar, mas não queria escutar. Aquela criança, independente do gênero, era um lembrete de coisas que preferiria esquecer, e nenhuma das outras a faria passar por esse sofrimento contra sua vontade.

Foi só semanas depois que começaram a suspeitar que ser uma garota não era a única razão pela qual a criança não seria o que Joe queria, e meses se passaram antes que realmente pudessem determinar o que estava errado. A garota chorava, mas músicas e vozes suaves não a acalmavam, não se virava quando era chamada nem investigava barulhos, apesar de ser de outras formas curiosa para explorar seu ambiente, e não percebia a presença de alguém até que essa pessoa estivesse em seu campo de visão. Foi Cheedo quem primeiro fez a conexão, grata a Miss Giggy por ter ensinado para ela esse tipo de coisa. Ela compartilhou com as Vuvalini a linguagem que usava mãos e não sons, feliz por ter algo que podia dar a elas depois de tudo o que elas lhe deram.

Elas não esconderam isso da Dag, mas tão pouco a forçaram a fazer alguma coisa, como se agora tivesse a obrigação de cuidar da criança. Contudo, depois que descobriu, ela frequentemente podia ser encontrada tarde da noite, contando histórias com sinais para sua filha quando a pequena não conseguia dormir, e apesar de usar muito mais sinais do que uma criança tão pequena podia aprender, sua presença era reconfortante. Não sabia muito sobre ser uma mãe, e muito não queria saber, mas saber que sua filha teria sido desprezada e não cuidada se não tivessem mudado seu pequeno canto do mundo a fazia sentir conectada com ela.


End file.
